


Заботливый друг

by sweetbarrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbarrow/pseuds/sweetbarrow
Summary: Друзья нужны, чтобы помогать в трудную минуту.
Kudos: 8





	Заботливый друг

Боль разливается по всему телу. Тошнота подкатывает к горлу. Слабость, что руки не поднять. И жизнерадостный голос Гая, раскаленными гвоздями вбивается в виски.

— Наверное, первым делом Какаши надо доставить в больницу. 

Какаши хочет сказать что-то вроде "давно пора", но вместо этого получается лишь невнятно промычать.

Гай громко орет "Вперёд!" и подбрасывает обмякшего Какаши на спине, жёстко перехватывая под коленями. После этого белый свет окончательно меркнет.

Какаши приходит в себя в приемном покое больницы. Под спиной твердая кушетка, сквозняк из открытого окна приносит небольшое облегчение. В паху болит так, будто он сутки скакал верхом на жабе.

— Ох, такой грязный, — слышится женский голос. — Надо провести гигиеническую обработку пациента перед помещением в палату. У нас сегодня небольшая задержка, рук не хватает…

— Не надо лишних рук! — орет Гай где-то над ухом. — Какаши — мой вечный противник, и моя обязанность позаботиться о нем ради нашей общей Весны юности! Что мне надо сделать?!

Ужасно хочется, чтобы доктор выпроводила Гая прочь. Какаши внутренне содрогается от ужаса при мысли, что его ждёт. Хочется выругаться, как можно громче, но сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы приоткрыть глаз. Гай что-то с жаром говорит и отчаянно жестикулирует, убеждая врача.

— Хорошо, — сдается та. — Освободите вашего друга от одежды.

Рука Гая тут же ложится на застёжку жилетки Какаши и тянет "собачку" вниз.

— До трусов? — слышится уточняющий вопрос. Какаши начинает мысленно молиться, чтобы хоть здесь доктор ответила утвердительно.

— Белье тоже можете снять.

"Собачка" застревает где-то на середине молнии. Гай сопит и прикладывает силу, отчего застёжка трещит и поддаётся. Какаши нечеловеческим усилием хватает Гая за руку и онемевшими губами шепчет:

— Руки убрал.

Теплые пальцы смыкаются на запястье — Гай поднимает руку Какаши и прижимает ее к груди.

— Мой дорогой противник, я позабочусь о тебе. Думаю, что ты поступил бы так же. 

— Твою же мать, Гай.

Ругательство выходит едва слышным.

— Не благодари, побереги силы, Какаши.

Гай стягивает с Какаши перчатку, потом вторую, снимает с головы хитай-ате, откидывает челку со лба. На секунду останавливается и разглядывает маску, а потом аккуратно рвет ее. Ткань безо всякого сопротивления расползается под железными пальцами.

— Доктор, вы не поверите, всю жизнь об этом мечтал.

Какаши закрывает глаза и покоряется судьбе. Он слышит вздох доктора и то, как она шепотом спрашивает Гая:

— Зачем он ее носит с такой-то внешностью?

— Стесняется. Ещё бы, когда рядом такой красавчик, как я.

"Да идите вы в жопу", - устало думает Какаши, когда с него снимают жилет и рубашку. На брюках сознание полностью отключается, спасая от позора.

Он в палате, голый, под тонкой простыней. Тело все ещё онемевшее. Левая сторона головы словно охвачена огнем, шаринган пульсирует болью. Маски нет — это причиняет жуткий дискомфорт. 

Какаши с трудом поднимает руку и натягивает простыню по самые глаза. Дико хочется спать.

В следующее свое пробуждение он видит над собой Наруто. Остальные тоже здесь. Какаши по-детски радуется, что лицо под простыней и он сможет сохранить свою тайну.

В следующее мгновение слышится голос Годайме и Какаши пытается сесть, но малейшее усилие вызывает жуткую головную боль и он валится на подушку. Простыня остаётся на месте. Наруто напрягается, смотрит безотрывно, а потом бочком пробирается к изголовью кровати. Глядя на его бесхитростную физиономию, Какаши становится смешно и он улыбается, невзирая на свое состояние.

После того, как Цунаде-сама всех отпускает, он просит Гая задержаться. Тот наклоняется к постели, чтобы лучше слышать.

— Какого черта ты порвал мою маску?  
Гай пожимает плечами.

— Она уже была порванная, не переживай. И я тебя уже видел без нее раньше.

— Дело не в этом. Ладно. Сходи ко мне домой и принеси одежду. Сегодня, пожалуйста.

Гай улыбается и кивает. 

— Из одежды мне принести маску и трусы?

— Гай, твою мать. Штаны с рубашкой тоже не забудь, иначе, клянусь Весной юности, больше никаких соревнований.

Гай смеётся и грозит Какаши кулаком. Потом заботливо поправляет простынь и обещает быть через полчаса.

Какаши закрывает глаза. У него отличный заботливый друг.


End file.
